yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Vikings go to War/The Armies of Righteousness/The Siege of Syracuse
Here is how the battle begins in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene changes to show the Skylanders moving through a barren canyon. Pop Fizz: This gives me the creeps. Spyro: Just stay close, Pop Fizz. We must do what we can to bring help. Kaos: I agree with Spyro. Our comrades are counting on us. Pop Fizz: I got a bad feeling about this. Trigger Happy: Me too. Spyro: Come on, We're almost there. Meanwhile, the Vikings, Turkey Warriors, Mabu Defense Force, Atlawa, Serpentine and Chima armies are prepared for battle. Hiccup: Alright, Everyone! It's not going to be easy. But we've beaten Drago Bludvist once, And we can do it again! Danny (Turkey): Well said, Brother! Reggie: Are you ready for this, Jenny? Jenny: I'm more then ready, Reggie. Astrid: Let's go! Hiccup: Come on, Toothless! Toothless: (takes off with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders) Princess Solarna: Let's go, Nightstar! Nightstar: (takes off) Hiccup: Ride! Ride now to Syracuse! Meanwhile with the Skylanders, They witnessed the temple. Spyro: We've made it! Tree Rex: Amazing! Pop Fizz: I've never seen anything like it! Kaos: Neither do I! Then, The Owl chieftain of the Anthro tribe came. The Chieftain: Who dares enter our kingdom? Spyro: The ones who will have your allegiance. The Chieftain: The Skylanders? (Then, The rest of the Anthros gathered around) Spyro: Yes, Fight with us and we will fulfill the Prophecy to regain your honor. What say you? The Chieftain: We give you our support! The Anthro tribe cheer as the Anthro men gathered with their Tiger Commander. The Commander: We fight! The scene changes to the Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-Hai and Demons attacking Syracuse. They are approaching the walls with their siege engines. Drago Bludvist: The time to conquer Syracuse has come! The gate opens and a lone horse walks through, Dragging someone along the floor with their foot caught in its stirrup. We see it is Proteus. The Dark Army are cranking back their catapults. Drago patrols the troops on his Red Death. The scene moves back to inside Syracuse. Proteus is being born on a stretcher. Princess Celestia: Quick! Hurry! Then it moves back again to the Drago trying to dismount from his Red Death. He stumbles, an orc tries to help him he pushes him away and limps of his own accord. Back again to inside Syracuse. Celestia hurries through the forecourt and King Dymas emerges from the building with his attendants following him. King Dymas: (horrified) Proteus! How could this happen!? Hunter of Avalar: They were outnumbered, None survived. Princess Celestia: But it's a good thing you got him in time, Hunter. Sharon looked upset. Scene changes again back to the Orcs, Goblins, Uruks and Demons. Drago Bludvist: Fear. The twelve cities is rank with it! (chuckles) Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners! Orc: Catapults! Demon: (fires the catapults) The scene changes back to King Dymas. King Dymas: Sharon? Princess Sharon: He's alive. King Dymas: Thank goodness. Princess Sharon: He needs to be healed. King Dymas: Do what you must, I don't want any further harm come to my son. Princess Sharon: I'll lead. Princess Celestia: My word! King Dymas, Look! King Dymas looks over the wall at the massive Orc army and his lip trembles. A Troll puts a massive boulder into a catapult. King Dymas: They're over thousands of them! The catapults let loose and the city begins to crumble. Chaos ensues with people trying to run away from the falling rubble. King Dymas: Celestia, Will you help my son? Princess Celestia: I'll do what I can, King Dymas. Master Eon, Sharon is going to need your help. Master Eon: (nodes) Prepare the battle! The Vikings return to their posts. Master Eon rides Marahute up to the wall and looks out. Master Eon: Send these foul beasts into the Abyss. They release their catapults into the Orcs, Goblins and Demons. Drago Bludvist: Stay where you are! The camera shows both sets of catapults releasing blocks of masonry and boulders at each other. Princess Sharon: Fire again! Soldiers and Sharon are running down to the lower levels. Princess Sharon: Ready! Aim! Fire! Boulders continue to fly back and forth between the two armies. A huge piece of masonry flies towards Drago. He moves out of the way at the last moment so that it doesn’t squash him. A troll blinks at him, he spits on the masonry. Drago Bludvist: (screams as he calls on the Wyverns) The Wyverns fly towards Syracuse. They swoop down over the city attacking the soldiers. The Wyvern Alpha knocks some soldiers off a bridge. The soldiers shelter inside away from him. Sharon was running he pulls off his helmet and holds his head screaming as the Wyverns screech. The Wyverns swoop down on the soldiers, picking them up and dropping them back down to kill them. Master Eon continues on the wall to encourage the soldiers. Master Eon: Hold them back, Do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight! A catapult releases and the masonry smashes into the top of a siege engine, scattering orcs. The Wyverns continue to harass the soldiers from above. They knock off catapults and pick up many soldiers to drop them down again. Masonry falls all about the city. Sharon panics and is knocked over by the bigger people. Archers release their arrows towards the siege engines from the walls. Master Eon: Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls, Kill the trolls! The Archers adjust their aim downwards and continue to fire. Master Eon: Bring them down! One of the siege engines reaches the wall. A door falls down onto the top of the battlements and many orcs emerge fighting. Archers continue to defend and shoot the orcs, goblins, uruks and demons. Some orcs try an assault on the gate. They run towards it with a battering ram. Many are slaughtered by arrows. The battering ram has no effect on the gate. Back on the wall Master Eon still encourages the men. Master Eon: Fight them back! (turns to Sharon) Princess Sharon! Return to your mothers! Princess Sharon: They called us out to fight. Master Eon: She'll need your help with Proteus' attention! He fights more orcs and kills them. As one approaches Master Eon from behind Sharon finally reacts. She draws her weapon and stabs the orc, killing him dead. He looks at his blood smeared sword in shock. Master Eon: Very brave of you, Sharon. Now back up the hill quickly. Quick! Sharon turns away and runs up the steps with her sword in her hoof. Back at the gates the orc bodies continue to pile up as they try to break down the gates with a battering ram. Drago walks up to them. Drago Bludvist: What are you doing you useless scum? Demon: The door wont give. It’s too strong. Archers continue to kill the orcs who are piling up in heaps. Drago Bludvist: Get back there and smash it down! I want the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Demon: But nothing can breach it! As Drago pause into his idea. Drago Bludvist: Grond will breach it as it did in Minas Tirith! (turns and gives out the order) Bring out the wolf’s head. The scene changes to show some animals struggling to pull a huge piece of equipment. Trolls also struggle to push it from behind. Orcs, Goblins and Demons: (chanting) Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond! Master Eon looks on in concern from the battlements. Orcs, Goblins and Demons: Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond! They continue to chant. The camera focuses on a huge wolf’s head battering ram, with a fire lit in its mouth. It hangs on chains from a huge scaffolding which the orcs and animals are striving hard to push forward. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225